Internet Expeditions
by aquaXtreme
Summary: Megan finds something very interesting on the internet and Artemis wants to know what...


**_Hey guys :)_**

**_This is my third challenge fic and this time it's for SincerelyMNM's Websites challenge. I didn't exactly know how to write this kind of thing so...this is the result :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Megan's mouth hung open as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"Oh my…"

Her eyes bulged with shock as they absorbed every bit of detail that the website held. It was disturbingly fascinating.

"Megan? You in there?" Artemis asked as she opened the door. The Martian let out a short gasp before slamming the laptop lid.

"Uh…yes. You can come in," She replied, her voice unusually high-pitched.

"I was about to anyway," Artemis grinned. When she noticed her friend's expression, she stopped. "Are you all right? You seem a bit…shell shocked," She commented.

"Yes. I mean no. No-what I mean is…I am alright, thank you for asking."

Artemis nodded.

"So, anyway, I was thinking that we should-"

"-Have you looked on the internet lately?" Megan asked, unintentionally interrupting her friend. Artemis blinked.

"Um…yeah," She replied slowly. "Any reason?"

Megan immediately blushed.

"I was…um…looking and I remembered Wally-"

Artemis groaned.

"What'd he do now?"

"Oh, nothing! He was just telling me to research myself on the internet and…well…"

The blonde frowned.

"And…?"

"I did."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"…And then what happened?"

At this, Megan's face flushed a dark red.

"It came up with something…that involved our whole team…"The Martian's voice slowly trailed off, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

Artemis frowned. She glanced at her friend and then at the laptop. The blonde lunged for the laptop and immediately flung it open.

"Arte-"

"Young Justice Archive? What-"Megan grabbed the laptop away from the blonde's view. "Megan! Give it back!"

"It's nothing important," Megan stated.

"No, let me see!"

"Honestly, there's noth-"

"Let me see!"

"Trust me, there-"

"M'gann M'orzz, pass it to me now or else-"Artemis threatened before pouncing onto the startled Martian. Both fell over onto the floor, tanned hands wrestling with green ones while the laptop lay amidst the tussle.

"Artemis, I promise you there is nothing to see!"

"Like hell there isn't!"

The blonde snatched the laptop and ran into the living room with it, forcing the screen wide open. She scanned the URL and raised an eyebrow at the name of the site.

"Fanfiction? What the hell is that?"

"Nothing!" Megan yelled as she flew to catch up with the female archer. Artemis glanced behind her and started running again, scanning the website as she did do. She stopped dead in her tracks when she read the first article.

"_The Promise_," She read aloud. "_He was someone who didn't believe in promises. She made him. A…a Wally/Artemis fic…_" Artemis turned around to face the Martian. "What the hell is this?"

"I told you!" Megan replied. "I just searched myself on the internet and this popped up with everyone on it!"

"I know that part. What's with the '_Wally/Artemis'_ crap?"

Megan shrugged.

"Apparently this site allows people to post stories about us and…'lovers' within our team."

"And I'm paired with Wally?"

"Apparently so."

Artemis furiously clicked on _The Promise_ and scrolled through it.

"This is so stupid and…and…and so not true!" She screamed her expression aghast. "I swear down, when I find the person who wrote this, I'll take their laptop and shove it up their-"

"You are not the only one," Megan stated as she took the laptop. She pressed another link as an example before showing it to the blonde.

"It's about…you and Superboy." Artemis rolled her eyes. "What a surprise."

"What is 'Supermartian'?"

"A mash up of your name and Superboy," Artemis explained. Megan frowned.

"I'm sorry…?"

"It's basically a couple name."

"A bit like...'Kid Flashtermis' or 'Wartermis' for you and Wally."

Artemis snorted.

"Uh, no! 'Supermartian' works; 'Wartermis' doesn't. It sounds like a…a cream for warts or something like that."

"What sounds like a cream for warts?" Robin asked as he passed by. He frowned as he squinted at the screen. "Whoa! What's up with the 'Supermartian' pairing?"

"To be truthful, I have no idea," Megan admitted, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"How come there's no 'Supartemis'?" The female archer complained. Robin sniggered.

"Maybe because the name doesn't work?"

"Oh and like 'Wartermis' does!"

"'Wartermis'…Ha! You got paired up with Wally!"

"Shut up!"

"Wally and Artemis sitting in the tree, K-I-S-"

"Robin, shut the hell up!"

"Oh my…" Megan gasped as her face turned a whole new shade of red. Artemis stopped glaring daggers at the Boy Wonder and faced her instead.

"What?"

"It looks like you are not the only person paired with Wally."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself…"

Artemis peered at the screen and read for a few minutes before slapping her hand across her mouth to stifle her laughter. She glanced at the Boy Wonder.

"So…Robin…since when-"She coughed in an effort to stop sniggering. "Since when have you and Wally…you know…"

Robin raised an eyebrow at his team mates.

"No, I don't know."

Megan, still blushing furiously, passed the laptop to Robin who quickly studied the screen. His eyes bulged.

"Whoever wrote that is…is…is a sickeningly disturbing person!" He stated before walking away from the pair of females. Artemis snorted at the retreating male.

"I bet you $5 that he'll avoid Wally for the next week or so."

* * *

_**Oooh it was fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Now, onto writing another challenge fic!**_

_**P.S I do not mean to insult any writers who ship Robin/Wally. I just needed a reaction from Robin that would seem entertaining :) I would not call you guys 'sickeningly disturbing' in real life so don't worry :D**_


End file.
